I Will Possess Your Heart
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Letting go is never any easy thing to. Even though you move on, you heart will always belong to your first love, no matter what. Shannon/OC


**A/N:** Here's another one-shot. I love this song, I thought it would be perfect. Let me know what you think of the story.

The song is called I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie.

**R&R. Let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer: Don't Own Shannon Moore (unfortunately.) **or the song. Only My OC.  
**

_

* * *

_

_How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me  
It's like a book elegantly bound, but in a language that you can't read - just yet  
You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart _

I loved the way she always laughed at the most random things, they way her big brown eyes lit up after getting excited over the simplest thing, and her gorgeous smile that could light up a whole entire room. She was perfect in every ways and she could do no wrong, at least in my eyes. But I managed to fucked things up majorly before anything could happen between us. Before I knew it she had packed her bags and moved to New York, to not only start a new life but to erase the past. I don't blame her for leaving, things were bad for her at home and on top of what I did, I can't be mad at her.. I messed up big time, I broker her heart, there was no excuse for me cheating on her, and she knew that, hell I knew it. I still remember the broken look on her face the day I told her what happened.. After that day things would never be the same between the two of us.

My late night thoughts were quickly disturbed by the soft snoring of the blonde, whose bed I ended up in last night. My thoughts soon changed from reminiscing about her to how quietly I can get out of her house without getting noticed. I quietly put back on my jeans and shirt, tip toe out of her one room apartment, and get into to my car.

_There are days when outside your window, I see my reflection as I slowly pass  
And I long for this mirrored perspective, when we'll be lovers, lovers at last  
You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

Waking up the next day I hear the peculiar sound of a truck backing into a drive way and movers. Which is strange considering I had no idea that anyways was planning on moving into the neighborhood. I look out the window to see a white Range Rover but I couldn't make the out the face of the woman who was inside of it. All I could see was the thick shoulder length black hair. I dismiss the thought of figuring out who she was and decide to get ready to go to my shop.

As I step outside into the humid weather of North Carolina, I glance again at my new next store neighbor, this time getting a full view of the woman. It was her. She lifts up her dark aviator sunglasses and looks at me, this time her eyes weren't full of that joy I was so used to seeing, but instead of a cold glare. Something I wasn't used to.

"Hey Cassie" Is all I can manage to say. She just gives me a look over once more before walking to her car and slamming the door shut. "Will you at least talk to me?" I ask practically begging outside of the passenger window.

She lets down the window. "There's nothing to talk about Shan. I'm over it."

"If you're over it, then why won't you look me in the eyes." She unlocks the door, not responding to my question.

"Get in." Is all she says as she starts the engine, but before she could put the car in drive I notice a small tear roll down the soft brown skin of hers. I remove her glasses and wipe the tear from eyes, I feel her shiver at my touch. She puts the car in drive, and speeds down the street, blasting her music along the way.

_I will possess your heart_

She stops the car in front of my tattoo shop and we just set in silence for a moment before she decides to speak. Her voice was soft, something I wasn't used to. "To answer your question. I can't look at you in the eyes, because I know what will happen if I do."

"And what's that?"

"Remember when we were kids and whenever someone would hurt my feelings or do something to get me mad. You always gave me this look. It was as if that one look, took all the pain or anger away. Well that's what happened when I found out you cheated on me Shan. I was afraid if I stuck around, i would end up forgiving you. I couldn't let that happen."

"It was a long time ago."

"I know. But you can't put a time limit on your first love. Don't think that I've been sulking over you after all this time. I've moved on and know you have too."

When she mentioned me moving on, I know she was talking about my first marriage. I didn't think she would find out about that, but since she did, I wish she would've heard it from me and not someone else.

"You should probably go. I need to get back to the house, the movers need to get all my stuff in before it starts to rain."

I look up at the clouds to see that they had turned into a light gray color. Nodding my head, I exit the car and enter my shop.

_You reject my advances and desperate pleas  
I won't let you, let me down so easily, so easily_

By the time I had left my shop, the rain was coming down hard. I had gotten a ride from one of the guys from the shop since Cassie had drove me to work. I look across the street and look at the dimly lit two story house that now held my ex-girlfriend. Ignoring the rain and my lack of a jacket, I walk across the street and knock on the door. Cassie opens it up, wearing nothing but a white wife beater which was then enough so that you could see her black bra underneath and some black boy shorts. She looked gorgeous.

"What are you doing here. You're soaked."

I didn't even bother to respond, I just grabbed her by her waist and brought her to me, crashing my lips against hers. Just like old times, she went weak at my touch and I felt her snake her arms around my neck for support. She breaks the kiss, her lips swollen from the kiss, and she just looks at me.

"You're really, really wet. We should get you out of these clothes." She says pulling me into the house. I quickly remove my shirt and she begins to work on taking off my jeans and boxers, which she quickly gets off. She raises up and backs away from me, removing her tank top unsnapping her bra, and removing her underwear. She walks up to me and kisses me, guiding me onto the couch.

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

I grab onto her legs as I begin to enter her. She lets out a soft moan into my ear, and continued to nibble at my ear. I wanted to stay inside her forever, but I felt her moving against me, which urged me to continue.

Moving with me, she arched her back as I began to move in and out of her. The grip she had on my shoulders tightened as I sped up the pace. I looked up at her, and saw that she was biting her lip, like she always did when she was trying to suppress a moan.

But she couldn't hold on for long. "OHHHH! SHAN!"

I gripped onto the couch for support, as I continued to pound into her. I grunt out, trying to hold on for as long as I can.

"SHANNNNN!!" She screams out and moments later I cum too. Her body goes limp, and we just lay on the couch dripping with sweat and rain. I pull her on top of me and she kisses the skull tattoo on my neck as I rub her back.

"So where do we go from here?" I ask.

"I don't know. You tell me."

She looks me in the eyes, and I see the look in her eyes that I had missed after all these years was back.

"I want to be with you. I love you Princess."

"Love you too Punk."

I_ will possess your heart_


End file.
